Silent Hill 2 (Novelized)
by ArayaKazuki
Summary: James Sunderland goes to Silent Hill. This is my attempt at putting Silent Hill 2 to words.


(My first fanfic! Its just my attempt at putting Silent Hill 2 into words! This is a work in progress.)

James took the key out of the ignition. At last, he had made it to the final rest stop before Silent Hill. It had been a long drive, at least several hours. He took a deep breath and opened the glovebox, after some digging around he had found the map he was looking for. The faded print and color signified the map had seen better days, but James was certain he knew where he was going; after all, he had spent some of the happiest days of his life in Silent Hill. How could he forget? There simply was no way. He left the map on the drivers' seat and decided to use the bathroom. Despite how cold and foggy it was outside, as he stepped inside he felt the faint but unpleasant warm, musty, tainted air that lingered in a public bathroom such as this. It hadn't been tended to in much too long. After relieving himself in one of the urinals, he walked over to the rusty bathroom sink and above it, saw his reflection in the mirror. He brought his hand up to his face... In deep thought, he paused. "_**Mary, could you really be in this town**__**?**_" He said aloud. The thought had been stuck inside his head... After regaining some composure he grabbed the map out of his car, as this was only as far as the vehicle would take him. He peered into the trees and lake that was over the railing of the parking lot. It wasn't just a lake he saw. It was Toluca Lake... he looked over at the hypnotic yet beautifully dreadful landscape that lay before him. It was quiet, the scenery was somber, yet serene all the same. It wasn't the fog, the chill in the air, the still body of water that lay there, wind in the trees or the ominous silence, he wasn't sure what it was, but something was beckoning him... something, and he was in a sense apathetic towards it all. Was apathetic the right word? Perhaps he was oblivious. Perhaps he knew all too well what he was getting himself into... James took another look at the map... He would have to go quite a ways on foot to make it into town, it was approximately 3.4 miles away. He knew cutting through the park then entering through the gate at the end of the trail would be the quickest way into town. He spotted the sign pointing down towards the steps to the park. "Toluca Lake"

James took the steps leading down to the park. He felt the crunchiness of the dirt underneath his feet. Though it had been a few years since he had been here, he didn't remember the trees being so tall, and the fog being this overwhelming. He couldn't see what was beyond the trees, for the fog had obscured his vision. It was even difficult for him to see a few feet ahead of him. Nevertheless, he continued onward. The smell of the trees was refreshing. And the walk was something that he found to be therapeutic. The trail stretched onward and due to his restricted vision, it was as if he was still only at the beginning. James wasn't keeping track of how long he had been on the trail. Just then, he heard something in the trees. Strange, since he had parked his car he realized, he hadn't heard or seen a living thing. Human or animal. He heard it again, this time the noise began to grow louder. He didn't pay any attention to it though, he had more important things on his mind... Approaching the end of the trail he saw an old abandoned well. The water was murky, but something else caught his eye. There was a peculiar red object floating in the water, in the shape of a book. He couldn't help but look and wonder why he was drawn to it, it wasn't anything special was it? He was cut off by the sound in the trees, this sound was loud as he had heard it yet. But he had grown used to hearing it. Shrugging it off, he stepped away from the well and further ahead there was a white gate. He pulled it open, it was pretty sturdy and heavy, cold to the touch. It was screechy as he opened and closed it. He was out of the park, but, the fog wasn't letting up, and now there was a big grassy plain, he kept moving to find his way. He stumbled with his footing, and tripped over something, he looked down and what he saw was a tombstone. Reluctantly, James had found himself in a cemetery. His memory was slipping him, as he couldn't remember there being a cemetery here at all. There was someone, a woman looking at one of the tombstones.


End file.
